SF1 Le tournant de ma vie
by Rayfa.Delice
Summary: Le combat final était aujourd'hui. Je me mettais devant lui, mon ennemi de toujours, avec la baguette levait, avec l'espoir de réussir... Réussir ? Ou Perdre ?
Disclamer : Le monde de Harry Potter et ses personnes ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement.

Titre : [SF1] Le tournant de ma vie

Auteur : Moi :)

Résumé : Le combat final était aujourd'hui. Je me mettais devant lui, mon ennemi de toujours, avec la baguette levait, avec l'espoir de réussir... Réussir ? Ou Perdre ?

La chansons : The kids aren't alright - The Offspring

Image : Photo sur Google image + Picsart

Personnage : Harry Potter / Voldemort

Genre : Drama/Hurt/Confort

Rating : K+

Bêta : AmandineH

Message : Coucou ! Me voici avec mon premier Song-Fic (corrigé) ! Je ferais une RAR après une semaine de la publication de ma fiction (Pour vous laissez le temps :)), les autres commentaires, je répondrais directement par message.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je levais ma baguette magique vers mon ennemi de toujours pour en finir. Enfin... La mort de cet homme, si on pouvait encore le considérer comme tel, réglerait tellement de choses. Je pourrais devenir Auror avec Ron, mon meilleur ami alors que Hermione essayera de devenir médicomage. J'ai l'espoir fou de rester en vie et de réussir à le battre malgré notre différence d'âge et d'expérience. J'avais peur de mon destin pour la première fois de ma vie. La vérité me frappa le visage, me sortant de mes illusions que ma professeur de divination s'était encore trompée... Pas cette fois malheureusement...

 **When we were young, the future**

 _Quand nous étions jeunes, le futur_

 **Was so bright**

 _Était si prometteur_

 **The old neighborhood was so alive**

 _Le vieux quartier était si vivant_

 **And every kid on the whole damn street**

 _Et chaque gosse de cette foutue rue_

 **Was gonna make it big and not to be beat**

 _Allait réussir sans être battu_

J'étais en train de me rappeler le jour où ma professeur de français avait demandé d'écrire une petite rédaction sur mon futur métier. Je tenais mon stylo et mes pensées filaient dans plusieurs directions. Finalement, j'avais posé ma plume sur le papier des moldus et j'avais commencé à rédiger : "Quand je serais grand, je deviendrais historien car...". Plusieurs idées avaient défilées devant mes yeux rêveurs. De simples illusions. Je n'avais pas encore peur de mon avenir. J'étais amoureux d'une magnifique fille blonde sans me soucier des conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir. J'étais enfant... J'étais innocent... Je pensais être un moldu, un simple moldu parmi tant d'autres.

 **Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn**

 _Maintenant le quartier s'est fendu et déchiré_

 **The kids are grown up**

 _Les enfants ont grandi_

 **But their lives are worn**

 _Mais leurs vies sont détruites_

 **How can one little street... Swallow so many lives ?**

 _Comment une petite rue peut-elle... Avaler tant de vies_

J'ai grandi... J'ai mûri... J'ai souffert... J'ai vécu...

Je souffre encore de l'humour noir de mon destin. Mon destin funeste. J'étais presque sûr que les dieux pariaient sur le jour de ma mort. Peut-être que ma place dans le cimetière était déjà prête..

Ma baguette se dirigeait vers son cœur et tous les noms de sort défilaient dans ma tête. Mon stress montait en moi comme l'adrénaline. Mon cœur s'affolait. Ma respiration s'accélérait. Je tremblais en observant Voldemort bouger tout en tentant de surveiller les mangemorts pour éviter les coups bas. En même temps, j'écoutais le monologue d'un fou. D'un sans cœur qui tuait pour le plaisir de voir souffrir les gens en face de lui. Un psychopathe.

 **Chances thrown**

 _Chances jetées_

 **Nothing's free**

 _Rien n'est gratuit_

 **Longing for what used to be**

 _La nostalgie de ce qui était avant_

 **Still it's hard, hard to see**

 _C'est toujours dur, dur à voir_

 **Fragile lives, shattered dreams**

 _Vies fragiles, rêves anéantis_

Le nom d'un sort rouge quitta mes lèvres, fonçant sur Lord Voldemort qui lança le sien qui était de couleur vert. D'un vert mortel. Le choc de la rencontre des deux sorts me fit reculer de quelques centimètres. Je résistais à mon vis-à-vis de toutes mes forces. Je sentais mon bras trembler. Je devais tenir, pour mes parents, pour ma petite amie, pour mes amis... Ma vie...

 **Jamie had a chance, well she really did**

 _Jamie avait une chance, elle en avait vraiment une_

 **she dropped out and**

 _Au lieu de ça elle a laissé tomber et_

 **Had a couple of kids**

 _A eu deux gosses_

 **Mark still lives at home**

 _Mark vit toujours à la maison_

 **Cause he's got no job**

 _qu'il n'a pas de boulot_

 **He just plays guitar and smokes a lot of pot**

 _Il joue juste de la guitare et fume beaucoup de haschich_

\- Pourquoi trembles-tu Potter ? Hum... Tu sens la peur à des kilomètres, souffla le seigneur des ténèbres en tenant le sort avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous Voldy, s'exclama le jeune homme.

\- Bien sûr... Je te crois...

La haine montait en moi tel un poison. Je le hais. La puissance de mon sortilège monta d'un seul coup surprenant légèrement Voldemort. Je sentais les regards sur moi, beaucoup plus instant, remplis d'espoir alors que moi, Harry Potter, je tenais à peine le coup. Le seigneur des ténèbres allait gagner de nouveau. À cause moi.

 **Jay committed a suicide**

 _Jay s'est suicidé_

 **Brandon od'd and died**

 _Brandon a fait une overdose et est mort_

 **What the hell is going on ?**

 _Que diable se passe-t-il donc ?_

 **The cruellest dream, reality**

 _Pour le plus cruel des rêves, la réalité_

Je baissais ma main, laissant le sortilège de la mort m'atteindre en pleine poitrine. La froideur m'envahit, me remplit alors que mon esprit partit de son corps. Je sentis mon dos rencontrer le sol avec violence. Ma vue devint noir. Je devins sourd, aveugle... Ma vie quitta mon corps

 **Chances thrown**

 _Chances jetées_

 **Nothing's free**

 _Rien n'est gratuit_

 **Longing for what used to be**

 _La nostalgie de ce qui était avant_

 **Still it's hard, hard to see**

 _C'est toujours dur, dur à voir_

 **Fragile lives, shattered dreams**

 _Vies fragiles, rêves anéantis_

\- Harry ! Harry ! Ne me laisse pas, Harry... Je... Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi... Je suis enceinte ! Harry ! Ouvre les yeux ! Cria Ginny en se précipitant sur le corps de son petit-ami. Elle prit une de ses mains et la posa sur son ventre dans l'espoir que les coups de son enfant le réveillerait. S'il te plait... Ne me laisse pas... Harry, non...

\- Harry Potter est mort ! Hurla joyeusement Voldemort avec un grand sourire.

 **Chances thrown**

 _Chances jetées_

 **Nothing's free**

 _Rien n'est gratuit_

 **Longing for what used to be**

 _La nostalgie de ce qui était avant_

 **Still it's hard, hard to see**

 _C'est toujours dur, dur à voir_

 **Fragile lives, shattered dreams**

 _Vies fragiles, rêves anéantis_

\- Bienvenu dans le voile Harry, murmura Sirius en tendant sa main vers son filleul.

Enfin... Près de sa famille... Enfin en paix...

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

Vous voulez une suite ?

À la prochaine !


End file.
